1. Field of the Invention
A method of preparing a document referencing common elements differentially using a computer word processing program.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The method of preparing a document is well known using various word processing programs. Such programs utilized a search and replace function where the document can be searched for a word and automatically replaced with a different word. However, there are instances, particularly in technical or engineering documents, where a common noun may be associated with multiple elements sharing a common noun and that element is further differentiated by different combinations of adjectives.